


Truths and Curses

by Rivulet027



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Morrigan calls in the favor Kenzie owes her when she finds herself turned into an eight year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths and Curses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lost Girl. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I have only seen through S2, this piece takes place after S2 epi 19 "Truth and Consequences" but before the final confrontation with the Garuda. A huge thank you to Angel Negra for letting me bounce ideas off her and reading this through for me.
> 
> Warning: At one point I imply that Evony/The Morrigan became the Morrigan after losing a child. It's mentioned and I did not go into detail.

Truths and Curses:

Kenzie pauses outside the Morrigan’s door. She frowns at it a moment before glancing back towards the elevator with a huff of frustration. She pulls out her phone and takes a look at the text that merely states that the Morrigan wants to call in her favor. 

“Nate’s totally worth this,” Kenzie tries, before she glances towards the elevator again, “I might actually believe that if we were still together. No, no, what am I saying? I couldn’t leave him to her even if we aren’t together anymore and now I know he’s safe and why do I still owe her a favor?”

Kenzie winces and forces herself to stop thinking out loud before she takes a deep breath, tells herself she can do this and opens the door. A young girl looks up from where she’s perched behind the desk. Kenzie’s eyes widen and she almost slams the door shut, but the girl tells her, “At least you’re timely. Stop gaping. I want my favor.”

“You’re…wait how old are you?” Kenzie manages.

“Eight.”

“Eight?” Kenzie squeaks, “Someone turned you into an eight year old? Wait, how do you know you’re eight?”

The Morrigan sets down her pen and crosses her arms, “Someone thought it would make me emotionally weak.”

“Did it?”

The Morrigan raises her eyebrow.

“Right, of course not,” Kenzie sighs, “So you’re eight and I’m supposed to do what?”

“You owe me a favor,” she reminds, then glares before Kenzie can interrupt. Kenzie squeaks and swallows down her sarcastic comment. She nods, then continues, “I haven’t determined who decided that doing this to me was acceptable, especially when we’re on the brink of being attacked, but I’m not about to have to start over. Changing a person’s age doesn’t last long. I should be back to myself before the end of the week. Your job is to keep me safe.”

“Till the end of the week?” Kenzie manages.

“Possibly till the end of next week,” she clarifies.

“Oh no, you just said these things last a week,” Kenzie protests.

“Sometimes two.”

“And just how am I supposed to protect you?” Kenzie challenges, crossing her arms and glaring, “Helpless human or did you forget?”

“Like I could forget,” the Morrigan grumbles, “It’s simple. You owe me a favor. I’ve called it in. You’ll protect me. Until I get my adult form back I won’t leave your sight, which means that with you protecting me that lovely succubus friend of yours will just have to protect you.”

Kenzie glares.

“You owe me.”

Kenzie stomps across the room and leans over the desk until they’re nose to nose, then she glares, “My owing you doesn’t mean you get to use me to get to Bo.”

“This isn’t about me getting to your precious Bo, this is about me not having to rebuild once I get my body back!”

“Fine! But no using your weird mojo on me!”

“My Fae powers didn’t activate till I was fourteen.”

Kenzie stills and blinks, backs down and steps away, “So you’re basically helpless?”

“Do I look helpless to you?”

Kenzie takes her in slowly then points out, “You look like an eight year old in an overly sexy business suit behind her mom’s desk.”

“I’m going to be generous and let that go, but we should leave. Also you’ll call me by my given name instead of my title. I don’t want word of this to spread around.”

“So you want me to call you…” Kenzie trials off with a questioning look.

“Evony will work until I get my adult form back. Evony, no nicknames.”

“Got it short-stuff…Evony, sorry. I get nervous and I, okay then,” Kenzie stops herself, nods and takes off her jacket, “Here, wear this until we can get you someplace safe and then we’ll find you some kid friendly clothes.”

Evony glares, but wraps herself in the jacket.

“Oh this is going to be fun,” Kenzie grumbles as they leave.

It’s almost fun when Bo processes the situation and falls over onto the couch laughing.

“Fine, get that out of your system now,” Evony glares, “but this is no laughing matter.”

Bo gives Kenzie a pleading look as she falls into laughter again. Kenzie bits her lips. Evony looks angry, but it’s hard to take her seriously when she’s so young and tiny. Bo takes a few gulping breathes, almost laughs again and then tries to look serious as she asks, “What makes you think I’ll protect you?”

“I didn’t ask you to protect me,” Evony points out, “I asked Kenzie, knowing you’d come in by default. Really it’s that simple. Think about how perilous our times are and then think about the Dark needing a new leader. You need me, or you will.”

Bo stands, crosses over and squats down so she can look Evony in the eye, “Right now I don’t need you, but you’re a child so I’m going to protect you.”

“You don’t know what the last leader was like,” Evony points out before she pulls out her phone and begins texting as she makes her way over to the couch.

Kenzie and Bo exchange questioning looks before Bo nods and says, “I’ll bite, what was the last leader like?”

“Ask your bartender, I have work to do.”

“I think you’re a little young for a cell phone,” Kenzie teases.

Evony lifts an eyebrow, “I have to keep up appearances. I generally take a vacation around this time and I was planning not to, but now it’ll serve as a valid excuse for why I’m only texting.”

“Why?” Bo asks moving towards the couch. 

Evony ignores her.

“You’re staying in my home,” Bo points out, “Kenzie and I can figure out this out, get you back to yourself, but we can’t if you don’t answer our questions.”

“It’ll reverse itself,” Evony grumbles.

“Maybe we can fix it faster,” Kenzie tries.

“You can’t.”

“Can’t or you won’t let us?” Bo pushes.

Evony huffs out a frustrated breath and puts her phone into her purse before she glares at them.

“You lied to me,” Kenzie calls.

“Excuse me?” Evony questions as she crosses her arm and stands.

“No, you know who did this,” Kenzie continues, “which is why you don’t want us to go after them.”

Evony pinches the top of her nose, “It’s not of importance. This will reverse itself. All that matters is that word doesn’t get out. I can’t be perceived as weak or my position will be challenged.”

“What happens then?” Bo questions.

“It’s not the same as picking a new Ash.”

“But I bet there’s ritual bloodshed,” Kenzie pushes, “You Fae seem big on the bloodshed when it comes to ceremony.”

Evony gives Kenzie a sideways glare before she puts her phone into her purse then pulls out her wallet as she explains, “It requires evidence that the current Morrigan is unfit to lead. The challenger needs to amass a certain number of followers who agrees before a challenge can be set.”

“And this challenge?” Bo asks when Evony doesn’t go on.

“A fight to the death.”

“You’re eight,” Kenzie grits out.

Evony presses her lips together as she sighs in frustration before she points out, “I won’t be stuck in this form long, but if I’m seen as weak then it’ll have lasting damages. With the threat of the Garuda over all our heads now is not the time for new leadership to be established.”

Bo nods, “All right, I have to agree with that. The only way to defeat what’s coming is to work together or at least not work against each other.”

Evony nods before pulling a credit card out of her wallet and holding it out to Kenzie, “I’m giving you a thousand dollars as a limit. I need age-appropriate clothing. Get groceries as well, who knows what’s lurking in that thing you call a fridge. I want chicken fingers.”

Kenzie snatches the card before it can be taken away as Bo starts to protest the insult to their home. Kenzie grabs Bo and pulls her towards the kitchen, “Let me spend the money before you establish rules that might make her take the card back.”

Bo glowers.

Kenzie waves the card in front of her and gives her a pleading look, “Shopping Bo-Bo, please?”

“Fine,” Bo sighs, “but be back soon.” 

Kenzie manages to reign in her need to shop and is back home loaded down with bags in just under two hours. Bo looks exasperated, but is at the breakfast bar sharpening weapons while Evony is stretched out on the couching using her laptop. Kenzie sets her bags on the counter in the kitchen as she tells Bo, “So I contacted Mumphert and told him we’re doing great with our cleaning and we just want him to be safe so we’ll see him after this whole Garuda nonsense is over. Don’t worry I gave him his payment, he’s looking forwards to seeing us soon.”

“Who’s Mumphert?” Evony questions.

“None of your business,” Bo grits out as she set the knife she was working on down and starts putting groceries away.

Evony rolls her eyes and goes back to her lap top.

“Hey,” Kenzie points out, “I’ll bring the bags in because we’re being careful about who sees you right now, but you’re helping put away.”

“Did you get me anything or did you just buy yourself things?” Evony glares.

Kenzie rolls her eyes before makes a few more trips to bring in the bags. She put the groceries in the kitchen, along with one bag of extras she’d bought for her and Bo, before she takes the bags with the clothes and toys she’d bought and drops them in front of the couch, “Little help from the little one please!”

Evony glares, then eyes the bags before setting her laptop down and going through them. Kenzie nods to herself then goes back to the kitchen to pull out the chicken fingers and fries she bought. She eyes the directions then starts to cook. Bo snatches the box from the counter and looks it over before she turns down the temperature on the oven.

“Hey, I’m hungry,” Kenzie protests.

“If you were that hungry you’d have picked up take out,” Bo points out.

“Little Miss Thing wants chicken fingers.”

“So we like pizza and we’re the adults,” Bo counters.

Kenzie grins, before grabbing the phone then spinning around to face the oven. She wrinkles her nose and lowers the phone, “Only now I want chicken fingers.”

“Chicken fingers it is then,” Bo agrees with a laugh.

“What is this?” Evony shrieks as she stands up and holds out a green leafy dress.

“Every little kid needs a make-believe outfit,” Kenzie grins, “You’re Fae, Tinkerbells a fairy…”

Evony fans the dress out over herself, “She’s blonde.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kenzie sing-songs.

Evony bits her lips as she eyes the dress with longing.

“Bath,” Kenzie instructs, “then you can put on your dress and dinner will be ready. There are bath toys in there too.”

Evony grins and starts digging through the bags again, pulling out a Tinkerbell and friends themed bathing kit and a swimming Ariel. She tries to open the doll and glares at it before walks over and hands it to Bo. As soon as Bo is done freeing the doll from it’s package she lets Kenzie show her where the bathtub is.

After Kenzie gets Evony settled in the tub she wanders back out into the kitchen and drops down into the nearest chair, “In some ways she still the Morrigan, in other she’s totally eight.”

“It’s strange,” Bo agrees, “What’s the plan?”

“Dinner and a movie,” Kenzie shrugs, “I got some kid friendly things.”

“Well I for one am hoping this doesn’t last too long,” Bo says as she leans over the counter, “She kept making me check her emails to make sure they sounded adult enough. I’m learning more about the Dark than I’m comfortable with and I don’t know how she’ll take it when she’s an adult again.”

Kenzie nods then points out, “At least this is my favor?”

“True,” Bo agrees as she gives Kenzie a hug, “This we can handle.”

Evony’s bath doesn’t last long and the only part of the costume she needs help with is the hair piece. She twirls the skirt a few times before they settle her in front of the TV with chicken fingers, fries and Ms. Frizzle. Kenzie has yet to meet anyone that didn’t like The Magic School Bus so she figures its safe. 

Evony complains that Arnold should get eaten and that she wants to keep D.A. and Keesha. Kenzie just agrees as she enjoys her own chicken fingers, waiting patiently until Evony starts to droop before snuggling her up on the couch with a blanket and pillow. Evony scrubs at her face before snuggling up under Kenzie’s arm, “One more episode?”

“Sure thing,” Kenzie agrees before she gives Bo a small smile. She wait till the episode is going and Evony is lax at her side before she asks, “Why do you always take a vacation this time of year?”

Evony is suddenly rigid beside her. 

Kenzie gives her a squeeze, rubs her arm and points out, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but if it could you turn back…”

“I spend it with my former husband,” she interrupts, “I told him not this year because of the Garuda, he feared I’d forgotten why I decided to become the Morrigan.”

Bo opens her mouth, then closes it, obviously not sure what to say. Kenzie pushes aside her sarcastic comments and tries, “What’s turning you into a child going to accomplish?”

Evony picks up Kenzie’s hand and plays with it a moment before she sighs and sits up hugging her knees, “I don’t think that…I…it’s part of the reason I’m in power. It took a lot of work, years of work, to find enough evidence to challenge the old Morrigan. You’re allowed to be selfish when your Dark, to do what you need to, but actively putting your people in danger, knowingly putting them in danger and covering it up when they die…that’s not allowed.”

“He killed someone you cared about,” Bo fills in.

“He got someone I cared about killed,” Evony corrects, “She was eight. She…”

Kenzie pulls Evony close again when Evony breaks off. Despite having cuddled her a moment before Evony looks uncomfortable and pats Kenzie’s back. Kenzie squeezes her tightly, “I’m sorry.”

“He paid for it,” Evony reassures, “I made sure of that.”

Kenzie nods, not sure what to say, then squeaks when she suddenly finds herself holding a fully grown Morrigan. The Morrigan stares down at the costume that still fits her, “I liked this better when I was a child.”

“What the hell?” Kenzie exclaims as she pulls back.

“The curse is broken,” the Morrigan explains slowly as she rolls her eyes and smoothes out the skirt of the dress.

“Yeah,” Kenzie agrees nervously, “You’re not going to kill me over the play outfit are you?”

“No, did you give me my card back?”

Kenzie gets her purse and fishes the credit card out, “So paid in full?”

“Favor paid after you go get me some appropriate clothing. You can keep everything else. I have an ex to go find.”

“You’re not going to hurt him, are you?” Bo asks.

The Morrigan raises an eyebrow, “I’m not planning on it. We need to talk and I still have evacuation procedures that are moving slower than I’d like so I need to get on that.”

“Right,” Bo agrees.

“Great!” Kenzie smiles as she snatches the card back, “I’ll be back in a jiff with some clothes and you got your favor.”

As soon as Kenzie leaves the Morrigan drops back onto the couch, glares at Bo and mutters, “I hate curses that supposedly have lessons. I fail to see how he thought this would change anything.”

Bo begins picking up the plates from dinner, determined not to point out that both she and Kenzie now had a bit more empathy towards the Morrigan.


End file.
